


Underestimated

by afteriwake



Series: Long Distance [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tickling, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A game of Truth Or Dare leads to an unexpected tickling assault.





	Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have a CSIverse prompt generator and one that came up, " _Maxine Valera / Marty Pino / hold my hands down_ ," inspired this fic. It also answers a prompt from **10_per_genre** table #3 (" _Prompt #8 -Truth or dare_ ") and **csi50** theme set #1 (" _Prompt #24 - Touch_ ").

"You do this, Pino, there's no going back." Valera looked up at him towering over her. Her back was on her bed and she was propped up on her elbows.

"You're the one who wanted to play truth or dare."

"Yeah, but--"

He cut her off with a kiss. She hadn't exactly expected something like this to happen when he came to Miami to visit her. Oh, she'd expected they'd spend every minute they could together, and probably about half that time in bed, but she had _not_ expected a simple game of truth or dare would lead to this.

She eased herself off her elbows and braced herself with her hands. Soon she felt one of his hands grab one of hers and pull it up over her head, pressing it lightly into the bed. The other hand was next to her side as he braced himself, still kissing her. She moaned as she arched into him as he kissed her neck.

And then it happened. He began tickling her. She laughed, then tried to protect herself as he intensified the tickling.

"Stop! Stop...you win, you win." She sat up and Marty sat down next to her.

"Told you that you shouldn't have dared me to do that," Marty said.

Valera shook her head. "Didn't expect you to kiss me first."

"Yeah, well...it means I caught you off guard."

"Wouldn't mind getting back to that, you know."

"Truth is," he said, leaning in again, "I wouldn't mind that happening, either."


End file.
